mgoprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Graive
"I will find the truth of this world." Former CP9 member and captain of the Militaire Pirates, Graive has obtained the title of "Black Knight" throughout the grandline and the new world for his dark appearance and fighting style, his influence among pirates throughout the world has been growing with frightening speed. He has been referred to as a super rookie but such things mean little to him. Appearance He has messy dark brown hair and blue eyes, his face is seemingly stuck with a serious exspression at all times. He wears black pants that are tucked into military boots, his torso is covered in black bandages much like a samurai, he wears a long black tattered cloak over the top of his clothing that is used to conceal his arms and weapons, in battle he will remove the cloak if he is required to go all out. Personality Seemingly calm most of the time, many who know very little about Graive seem to think he is an unapproachable person due to his appearance, in reality he is a determined and focused individual who cares deeply for his comrades, working to achieve his goals of becoming the strongest and creating the most powerful crew in the world, the stepping stone for an even greater goal. History Not much is known about Graive's past, he was originally found floating in the ocean on a small raft by a passing Marine ship, what village or island he came from is still a mystery to this day, not long after being picked up by the Marines he was passed along to an island where they were training the new generation of CP9 recruits, his situation was an odd one because he was slightly younger than the rest of the children, but to the surprise of many he had a spark of determination that allowed him to keep up with them. Before long he began to stand out among the children, growing and learning at a frightening rate, he was given impossible tasks and missions to test his limits, his strength of will helped him survive countless situations that should have resulted in his death. As a teenager he was the strongest member of the CP9, having complete mastery of Rokushiki, he was relied on by the World Government to get jobs done without question, no matter how dirty his hands got, his reputation was growing throughout the government and even the Marines with each successful mission. However overtime Graive came to realize that the world he knew was not as it seemed, he caught on to the World Government's fear of what is known as "The void century" a point in time that has been erased from the records of history. The mystery behind it all made him start to question what he was fighting for, if the World Government was just and right and if all the things he had done were really for the greater good. He spent years using his connections and resources to secretly track down anything he could find about the Void Century and the World Government's origins, a search that lead him to a poneglyph on an island in the Grandline, however once he arrived he knew he had been outplayed as his former CP9 allies were waiting for him, with orders to stop Graive at any cost if he would refuse to give up his hunt for the truth, all attempts to convince them to join him failed, resulting in a battle that lasted several days as fought the people he had trained with for most of his life, in the end they couldn't stand up to him and they were all defeated, however Graive had recieved several injuries and the strain of fighting endlessly for days was slowly beginning to take it's toll as the final member of the CP9 had fallen before him. As he turned to leave, they pulled something from their jacket muttering "At any cost... we were ordered to stop you at any cost" it was a Golden Den Den Mushi, the trigger for a Buster Call, the Marine's ultimate form of attack, it was something few had seen and something even fewer had lived through, laying waste to whatever it targeted. The button was pressed before Graive could respond. 3 years passed and the events of what happened on that day are still a mystery even among the marines, an island in the Grandline was attacked by the Buster Call fleet, however all of the ships were somehow either entirely destroyed or no longer seaworthy, all but one which was never found. At some point Graive created the Militaire Pirates, an oddly mysterious crew mostly made up of defeated pirates and freed slaves who have sworn loyalty to him, it has been said that they make their living from destroying lesser pirate crews who have terrible reputations, very few survivors have ever escaped as most are either recruited or killed. The rumors that spread from the escaped survivors reported that the last thing they saw was a black warship of unfathomable size emerging from the mist in the night, some even doubting if it was a ship at all. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Graive is very powerful with an immense amount of potential, he successfully mastered all 6 forms of Rokushiki during his time in CP9, the years of training have turned his body into a living weapon, extremely dangerous and also incredibly durable. He has recently awakened Haki, still far from understanding it, he plans to train and master it in time. Rokushiki: Mastered *'Tekkai': This hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks, it can also be used to enhance the users attacks by the increased density one gets from using it. *'Soru': This allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power by kicking off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. *'Shigen': This is a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. *'Rankyaku': This is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of appendage at high velocities are also capable of this move. *'Geppo': This allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. CP9 members can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Kami-e': Thismakes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. *'Rokuogan': The secret and ultimate attack of the Rokushiki style. Only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to this seventh skill. The user places both his/her fists right in front of the target and launches a devastating shock wave causing massive internal injuries. However it can be draining on the user. Weapon: Graive wields two unique prototype weapons that were made specially for him, referred to as a "Gunblade" it combines the functions of a sword and and a gun into a single deadly weapon, the katana used is of extremely high quality and the gun it's self seems to fire regular bullets as well as a special kind made from seastone for the purpose of putting down Devil Fruit users, however due to the rarity of the substance outside of the Marines, they are hard to come by and must be used sparingly. The sheaths are strapped to the waist at the back in an cross position, they are generally hidden by the cloak. Haki: Untrained *'Busoshoku Haki': This allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. Similar to Tekkai, it lets the user defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Only significant physical force can overcome this defense. Naturally this "invisible armor" can be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally be without it. *'Kenbunshoku Haki': This is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Other Abilities: *'Immense Physical Form': Graive's training in Rokushiki throughout most of his life has turned his physical body into a living weapon, being dangerously strong yet equally as durable. He is capable of fighting for days without rest while also being able to endure extreme amounts of damage, a level of resilience normally only seen in giants. *'Immense Willpower': Graive's willpower is abnormally strong, something that was present even as a child, surviving situations that should have easily killed him, witnessing and carrying out acts of unspeakable horrors during his time in CP9 that would break the mind of most men. *'Swordsmanship Specialist': Graive is extremely skilled with a sword, training in many schools as he was growing up, he uses nothing of which he learned except his own style, which has said to be somewhat unrefined and wild yet also very unpredictable. Relationships *'Beloved B': After meeting her roughly 3 years ago, the two have become quite close, close enough that Graive has trusted her to be his first mate, leaving her in charge of the crew when he isn't around, he is nearly always baffled by her ability to conceal what seems to be a limitless number of items within her clothes, not to mention the fact she is prone to stealing everything in sight, including his own weapons. In battle they work very well as a team, appearing to have an understanding that does not require words. Graive is one of the only people in the world to know her true identity. Trivia *He enjoys finding ways to train daily, often using his Rokushiki abilities to jump off the ship and catch fish. *Xiraiya's Character Category:Character Category:Male Category:Pirate